Princess Ice and Prince of sea?
by Rani Konako
Summary: Luka dijuluki sebagai putri es. Dan seorang pemuda bernama Oliver mencoba menarik perhatian luka. Chapter 1 : Introduction! RnR please!


**_Luka Megurina_**_, dijuluki Putri Es di sekolahnya._

_Seorang gadis dingin tanpa perasaan._

_Dan tidak menganggap anggota keluarga._

_Dan tidak memiliki teman._

_Apa itu hanya satu-satunya julukan pantas untuk gadis itu?_

* * *

**Vocaloid** milik Yamaha.

**Princess ice and Prince of sea** milik Rani konako.

* * *

**(Luka POV)**

Tepat dirumah keluargaku, aku sedang menyantap makanan jepang yang kubuat sendiri, aku melirik ke arah jam tangan biru di pergelangan tanganku. Sebentar lagi ayah akan pulang, aku tersenyum membayangkan ayah memuji masakanku.

Ting. Tong.

Suara bel membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku lalu berlari kecil sembari tersenyum standar,dan menemukan seorang laki-laki berumuran 40 tahunan yang memakai jas berwarna hitam yang memakai kacamata berwarna hitam. Dia ayahku.

"Okaeri." Aku tersenyum hangat dan ayahku membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Tadaima! (Aku pulang!)" Mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang sedang memeluk ayahku mengatakan 'Tadaima' padaku. Melambat ekspreksiku menjadi dingin, aku ingin menyumpahnya seumur hidup agar dia hilang di dunia ini. Tapi sayang mulutku entah kenapa seperti terkunci,

"Nee, Luka-chan~~~ Aku bawakan sebuah steak! Kau suka kan?" Hatiku begitu terasa remuk, jika ayah hanya membawakan satu steak, berarti mereka sudah makan dan ayah pasti takkan memakan masakanku? Aku memandang kantong yang dibawa wanita itu dengan sedikit rasa kesal.

"Nenek sihir, aku sudah bilang 'kan? Persembahan untuk putri sepertiku takkan kuterima Steak itu." Aku lalu melempar kantong itu ke arah muka Ayah dan langsung pergi ke kamar.

"CUKUP SUDAH! AKU TAK TAHAN TINGGAL BERSAMA ANAK ITU!" ucap wanita itu yang kelihatannya geram.

BRAAK!

"Hey tunggu dulu Maria! Geez!"

Aku yang mendengar itu hanya menyender di dinding dan melirik ke arah jendela lantai 2ku, aku melihat seorang wanita berumuran 20 tahunan telah keluar dari rumahku tercinta.

"Puas kau LUKA?! Kau membuat ayah kesusahan mencari calon istri." Ah, itu. Teriakan ayah yang frustasi sembari memukul pintu kamarku berulang kali. Aku tak peduli. Karna aku sudah biasa menghadapi suasana seperti ini, dengan wanita yang berbeda kadang-kadang. Ayah, memiliki banyak pacar hingga membuatku capek. Apa setidaknya dia tak bisa memilih satu?

"Meow…"

"Kemarilah Mika." Aku lalu mengerakan jari-jariku untuk mengundang kucing kecil putih itu menghampiriku. Tepat seperti dugaanku, kucing itu lalu menghampiriku pelan dan menaiki pahaku sehingga aku bisa mengelusnya dengan sangat pelan. Bulu-bulu Mika halus bagaikan kapas, dengan pelan aku lalu memeluknya dan membisikannya sesuatu.

"Mika-chan. Andai kau manusia ya. Aku pasti sangatlah bahagia." Aku menutup mataku dan pelan-pelan aku terbuai oleh mimpi yang indah.

**~Skip time~(School)~**

Aku sedang berjalan di lorong yang dipenuhi banyak orang, risih sih. Soalnya banyak orang menyebalkan, serta ada juga yang mempunyai penampilan tidak pantas.

"Hey-hey! Lihat siapa yang lewat lorong!"

"Wuah. Itu bukannya putri es dari kelas 2-A?"

"Hey putri! Cepatlah pergi sebelum para penjahat-penjahat mencarimu!"

"Bwahaha!"

Tawa itu. Sindiran itu.

Menjengkelkan dan membuatku muak. Suara-suara itu, memang aku sudah terbiasa namun entah kenapa masih terasa risih di telingaku. Kenapa disebuah sekolah yang terkenal banyak murid-murid mempunyai IQ di atas 160 ini masih mempunyai murid-murid seperti itu? Apa mereka merupakan murid yang memakai jalur prestasi atau menyongok?

"Megurina-san. Dilarang berjalan sombong dan melamun." Ucap seseorang yang berada di belakangku seperti sedang memberiku sebuah kartu peringatan, aku lalu menengok dan segera membentuk wajah datarku.

"Kau lagi. Oliver-kun." Aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut honey blond yang rambutnya tergerai bebas sebahu, serta poninya yang acak-acakan menutupi mata kirinya dan hanya menampakan matanya yang berwarna kuning emas itu. Memakai baju yang tak pernah rapih, membuatku makin risih dengannya. "Apa kau pernah disuruh memotong ponimu itu hah?"

"Waw. Perkataanmu dingin sekali Hime-sama." Dia hanya mengambil tangan kananku dengan mesra. Dan mencium punggung tanganku sembari melihatku dengan sangat hangat.

"Wuaaaah! Lihat itu! Oliver-kuun Beraksiii!" teriakan para lelaki mulai terdengar dari kedua telingaku yang tidak rusak ini.

"Maukah kau kencan denganku?" Oliver lalu tersenyum dan mengatakan kalimat yang membuatku agak jijik.

"KYAAA! OLIVER-KUN!"

"Sumpaah! Gue ngiri!"

"Itu si Putri Luka maunya apa siiih!" teriakan fans girl Oliver mulai membuatku semakin merasa menjijikan dan menatap Oliver dengan mata biru lautku seperti sebuah parasit.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku pelaut bodoh." Aku lalu melepaskan gengaman tanganku darinya dan memasang tatapan –jangan-sentuh-aku!-. Aku melangkah pergi dengan cepat menuju kelasku dan membuat semuanya terasa tak ada.

"Susah ya menghadapi Wanita berambut pink muda lembut panjang, yang katanya tangannya dan ekspresinya sedingin es itu?" ucap teman Oliver. Oliver tidak bergeming dan kemudian menghela napas.

"Dia itu memang wanita yang rumit." Ucap Oliver sembari menatap bayangan luka.

"Ya sudahlah. Temani aku ke kantin yuk." Ajak temannya itu yang membuat Oliver langsung memasang muka sebal karna temannya menarik lengan bajunya menuju satu tempat. Ya. Tempat itu adalah Kantin.

* * *

Ran : Ok. Ini fic baru. hehehe.

Luka : Hm... ficmu numpuk loh...

Ran : Sedang kubuat tiap chapter tapi gomen bikinnya lama. Oiya, Vocaloid menculik author itu sebenarnya hiatus doang kok*tawa garing

Rin : OKelah, nah kita minta review pada pembaca tercinta.

Ran+all chara : Review please!


End file.
